memory_betafandomcom_de-20200215-history
Diskussion:2255
Ich bin mir nicht ganz sicher ob ich das schonmal gefragt habe, aber behandeln wir die Feuertaufe als Teil der 3. Kanonstufe? Ich dachte, dass weil der Autor im Vorwort selbst gesagt hat, dass er andere Bücher nicht berücksichtigt hat und der erste Roman widerspricht da der Tod von McCoy zumindest sehr sehr stark impliziert wird ("Und dann schloss er seine Augen zum letzten Mal") wir diese Trilogie mehr so wie das Shatnerverse behandeln würden, als eine seperate Kontinuität. Was angeht, ich bin ursprünglich davon ausgegangen, dass in 2255 (und in ein paar anderen Jahren) Teile dieses Romans spielen, aber da in der letzten Sektion von Kapitel 10, direkt nach einem der Vergangenheits Sektionen "Die Erinnerungen verblassten, und Spock öffnete die Augen." und die 2255-Teile im Präsens und nicht wie üblich im Präteritum geschrieben ist steht bin ich davon ausgegangen, dass die beschrieben Szenen in dem Sinne in Spocks Kopf passiert sind. Das bedeutet nicht, dass es in 2255 nicht genauso passiert ist, aber das die Sektionen in 2268 in Spocks Kopf spielen. Man muss dazu aber auch sagen, dass ich das Buch nicht komplett gelesen habe, sondern mir nur die für die Zeitlinie relevanten Teile angesehen habe, also kann es sein, dass es noch von mir nicht berücksichtigte Faktoren gibt. Jinn (Diskussion) 14:49, 15. Feb. 2017 (UTC) Tja ;) wirst wohl die ganze Geschichte Lesen müssen ;) Was die Kanonhierarchie angeht, wollte ich eigentlich schon ne ganze Weile vorschlagen das wir uns mall alle mal zusammensetzen und das überabreiten. Das ganze ist ja durch die schönen Tabs eh fast schon obsolet geworden.Versusdelyxe (Diskussion) 13:38, 16. Feb. 2017 (UTC) :Ich weiß, ich will es auch mal fertig lesen, aber es ist ja immer so wenig Zeit *eine Träne aus dem Augenwinkel entfernen* Was Kanonhierarchie angeht habe ich mir gestern das gleiche gedacht und mal angefangen eine neue zu schreiben, hier mein Vorschlag: Link Ich hab das ganze in Word geschrieben und das hier herüber zu kopieren hat das ganze Format gekillt :D Meinungen? Beim Erstellen der 23. Jahrhundert Zeitlinie ist mir an einigen Stellen aufgefallen das man bestimem Werke so oder so einschätzen könnte, also dachte ich mir eine spezifische Liste mit was wie kanonisch ist wäre ganz hilfreich. Auch wenn es ewig dauern wird das Ding herzustellen. (Dieser Link ist aber ganz hilfreich) Jinn (Diskussion) 14:13, 16. Feb. 2017 (UTC) :::@Versusdelyxe Etwas in der Art habe ich vor einiger Zeit gemacht. Siehe hier: Forum:Memory Beta Kanon/FAQ/Non-Kanon. Außerdem habe ich mir damals die Mühe gemacht, dich, und überhaupt alle zu dem Zeitpunkt hier registrierten (ob aktiv oder nicht) anzuschrieben und gebeten, sich an der Diskussion zu beteiligen. :::@Jinn Ich hab deinen Vorschlag mal überflogen. Im wesentlichen unterscheidet sich der ja nur wenig von unserer derzeitigen Fassung:Memory Beta:Kanonhierarchie. Nur das einige Romane einzeln aufgeführt sind, was meiner Meinung nach dadurch, dass sie zu den aufgeführten Reihen gehören überflüssig sind. Im einzelnen kann man natürlich immer noch einzelne Romane aufnehmen wie z. B. The Lives of Dax (den habe ich bei meiner Überarbeitung damals auch nur deshalb nicht mit aufgführt, weil ich ihn nicht kenne, und ich deshalb keine Entscheidung darüber treffen wollte). :::Zur Frage selbst: Nach derzeitigem Stand gehört Feuertaufe in die 3. Kategorie. --Egeria (Diskussion) --Egeria (Diskussion) 18:31, 16. Feb. 2017 (UTC) :öööhhhmmm :äääähhhhmmmm :......... : in meiner zwichenzeitlich recht .....'' lückenhaften Aktivität ist mir das wohl entgangen. Pfeif, zwitcher, u.s.w. :::Aber es gibt noch andere Dinge zu bedenken. Die neuen Bücher nehmen sich ja Teilweise nur einzelene Filet-Stückchen aus den Werken heraus und ignorieren den Rest anstatt die auftretenden Probleme irgendwie wegzuerklären. Das macht es sehr schwierig zu deuten ob ein Werk wirklich ''Vollständig zum Kanon gehört. Zwichenzeitlich sah es ja so aus als würden sie den alten Buch Kanon komplett übernehmen (also all das ganze Klinzhai/Rihannsu/Fasa-Zeug). Aber vieles davon passt ja nicht mehr so recht. Das kann ganz schön ins Detail gehen. Beispielweise haben die im neuen kanon die Rihannsu-Bücher mit dem Weg von D`ara, den 10ten Film und spurenelementen von anderen Quellen in einen Beutel geworfen und dann ordentlich geschüttelt, fertig war die Romulanische Kultur. Jetzt können wir aber nicht so einfach runterbrechen das all das Rihannsu und D' ara -Zeug Kanonich ist, (obwohl ja beide offensichtlich verwendung finden) da sich beide teilweise wiedersprechen. Und wenn morgen ein neues Buch rauskommt das wieder Elemente von einer ganz anderen Quelle nimmt könnte alles was wir hier eventuell geschrieben haben wieder obsolet sein. :::Wäre nett wenn wir irgendwo fragen könnten. Alleine schon zu wissen was die Autoren denn verwenden dürfen (ist mit den Lizensen bestimmt nicht einfach) wäre schon hilfreich. Aber irgendwie glaube ich nicht das Pcket Book/Cross Cult uns entsprechenden Infos verraten würden. :::Gruß Versusdelyxe (Diskussion) 20:42, 16. Feb. 2017 (UTC) ::::Bevor Star Wars damals einen neuen Kanon bekam, und alle Werke vor dem Verkauf an Disney zu den "Legenden" gezählt wurde, haben wir das in jedipedia so gehandhabt, dass immer das neuste Werk aktuell war. Aus den älteren Quellen wurde alles übernommen, bis auf das, was widersprach und das kam in die Rubrik "Hintergrundinformationen". Vielleicht kann man so etwas ähnliches hier auch machen.Ventress (Diskussion) 07:37, 17. Feb. 2017 (UTC) ::Ja schon klar, das wird hier nicht anders werden und ist gewissermaßen bereits so. Aber SW hatte von Anfang an einen durchgehenden streng eingehaltenen Kanon, bei Star Trek ist das nicht im geringsten der Fall. Die neuen Bücher nehmen sich die besten Stückchen aus 3 oder 4 verschiedenen Kanon´s (mehrzahl von Kanon ?) heraus. Das wird dann nicht wie bei SW stückchenweise ge-Redconn´t (ist das überhaupt ein Wort ?) sondern Frankensteins Monster mäßig aus verschiedenen Körperteilen zusammengesetzt.Versusdelyxe (Diskussion) 12:28, 17. Feb. 2017 (UTC) ::@Egeria okay, die Auflistung der Romane der zweiten Stufe ist unnötig, aber was den Rest angeht sehe ich das nicht so. Wenn wir die einzelnen Romane in den anderen Stufen (also vorallem den nicht/teilweise kanonischen Stufen und der von mir vorgeschlagen "wird in Stufe 2 erwähnt" Stufe) mit Begründung für die "Stufung" auflisten kann das so Verwirrung wie bis kürzlich bei mir und Feuertaufe vorbeugen. Außerdem hätten wir eine definitve List von Quellen. Mir ist natürlich auch bewusst, dass eine solche Liste nicht einfach über Nacht aus dem Boden gestampft werden kann und nie ganz komplett sein kann, aber printipiel kann man ja anfangen und wenn man beim lesen auf eine neue Referenz oder einen neuen Widerspruch stößt dies hinzufügen. ::@Versusdelyxe Daher wäre mein Vorschlag, dass wenn ein neues Buch sich ein "Filet-Stücken", um bei der Metapher zu bleiben, nur das erwähnte Detail aber nicht unbedingt das referierte Buch kanonisch ist. Deshalb habe ich in "meiner" dritten Stufe geschrieben, dass dieser nur Romane zugehörig sind wenn sie in einem Stufe 2 Werk erwähnt aber nicht von einem Stufe 2 Werk widersprochen werden. Jetzt kommt mein Lieblingsteil: Es ist zwar nicht möglich Pocket Books zu fragen (oder zumindest wüsste ich nicht wie), aber Cross Cult antwortet sehr schnell auf Facebook aber hat vermutlich keine Kontrolle über Lizenz rechtliche Sachen die die Bücher die sie übersetzen angeht. Da seit 1979 alle Star Trek Romane von Pocket Books (und Prometheus von Cross Cult) veröffentlicht wurden dürfte es keine Probleme was die Lizens angeht geben. Meinem Wissen nach sind nur die neuen Filme für die Autoren Tabu, was die alten Bantam Romane angeht bin ich mir nicht sicher. Also, wir halten fest, die Publisher zu fragen bringt nicht allzu viel, aber die Autoren können wir fragen. Viele unter anderem Christopher Bennett, David Mack, Dayton Ward und Greg Cox sind bei Trek BBS angemeldet und können dort gefragt werden welche Bücher sie in ihren Romanen berücksichtigen. Besonders Christopher Bennett hat da sehr viel Ahnung von. Das führt natürlich nicht direkt zu einer "42" Style Antwort über welche Bücher kanonisch und welche nicht sind, aber die Autoren (und ganz besonders Christopher) zu fragen könnte uns weiterbringen. ::@Ventress Das Prinzip würde ich auch generell übernehmen. ::@Versusdelyxe Na ja, so streng war der Kanon jetzt auch nicht. Wenn ich mich richtig erinnere haben sich die Clon Wars Macher an die Filme gehalten und sich Teile der Romane rausgesucht, aber nicht wirklich Sachen geändert damit sie in einer Kontinuität mit den Romanen sind. Ich hab mich länger nicht mit SW beschäftigt, aber ich erinnere mich an den Tod Even Piels in einer TCW Folge der seinem Auftritt in dem Buch Im Zwielicht nach Order 66 widerspricht. Und apropos Order 66, TCW hat daran so ziemlich alles geändert was vorher "feststand". Am Ende sind sowohl SW als auch ST Bücher nur tie-ins und werden von den Serien und Filmen nur in den seltensten Fällen berücksichtigt. Jinn (Diskussion) 19:29, 17. Feb. 2017 (UTC)